Heaven VS Hell
by blueteddybear3
Summary: 16 year old Ira Watson was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. because of who she was. Director Fury tells her that she is something extraordinary. Thing is Ira doesn't have a clue to what he is talking about. How could someone as important as Director Fury want someone like Ira? But what catches Ira's attention is that Fury mentions that she can avenge for the death of her family, with the h
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Ira is dreaming...all in italics)**

_"Mommy? Mommy where are you?" I asked as I walked out of the closet. Outside of my room I hear screaming and yelling. Glass being broken here and there. Silence. Then I hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the room I was in. I silently run towards my bed and hide under the covers. The door opens. I hold my breath and tightly clutch the brown teddy bear my family gave me on my birthday. _

_"Ira?" a familiar voice said "Ira you can come out now." I look out of the covers to find my brothers Michael and Lucifer by the doorway. Lucifer looked at me and held his arms out. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards his arm. He held me tightly. _

_"Lucifer what happened? Where's mommy and daddy?" I asked as I looked up on them. They both held looks of sadness. _

_"Come on Ira lets go downstairs. Mom and dad are waiting." Micahel said. I took Lucifer's left hand and Michael's right hand and walked downstairs. When we approached the living room I found mom and dad on their knees. Next to them was Michael and Lucifer. _

_"What?" I asked. Letting go of 'Michael' and 'Lucifer's' hand. What happened next all came in a blur. My hands were tied and I was on the ground in front of my family. My teddy bear still in my hands. They looked at me. Sadness masking their face. Then a man came from behind my dad and slit his throat. Blood splattered all over the ground. I screamed as loud as I could. The man laughed. I looked up at him and saw that he was studying me. His sick yellow eyes horrified me. I looked to my mom. Just before she was murdered she mouthed to me "We love you." And then her blood was spilt. _

_"Please stop!" Michael said, his voice hoarse. _

_"Please don't kill us in front of her. She is only a child! A young innocent 5 year old kid!" Lucifer exclaimed. The man grinned at my brothers. _

_"No..." he said. His voice sent shivers down my spine. "She must know what I will do when someone go against my rules." Then the man reaches around Michael's neck and twists his neck all the way around until his head pops out. Lucifer looks at me._

_"Remember us. Through that bear we gave you. We will always be with you no matter what you got that Ira? We will be back, I promise." Lucifer said before he was torn into shreds. Then I looked at the man with the yellow eyes. _

_"What should we do with you?" He said as he reached for me. _I let out a blood curdling scream, as I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Ira's POV)_

I sat up in an upright position and looked at the clock. 3:45. I lay back down and held onto my teddy bear. The one that my family gave days before they were brutally murdered in front of me. My name is Ira **(A/N: Ira is said like eye-ra) **Watson. I am 16 years old. My family was murdered in front of me 11 years ago. Now I live in a huge mansion all alone with maids and butlers and galore. All alone. I ty so hard to forget the memory of my family's death and man who was behind it all. The man with those sick yellow eyes. But every time I try it comes back like a tidal wave. I sigh. There is a knock on my door.

"Come in." I state. I hear the door open. I look up to find Maria by the door.

"Um ma'am there is someone here to see you." she says. _Who the hell would want to come over at a time like this?_

"Thank you I'll be there in a few." I say. Maria nods and closes the door. I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and straighten myself up. I didn't need to look at myself in the mirror to find that my eyes were blue. They always do that whenever I had those nightmares. See the thing is my normal eye color is brown. But they change whenever I feel a certain emotion. Whenever I am sad or scared they turn blue. I will them to change back to brown. I take a deep breath and walk out. I head downstairs towards the living room to find a man in black sitting in my couch. He turns, stands up and walks towards me.

"Hello Ira," He said as he extended his arm towards me "My name is Director Fury and I am here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D." I return the gesture.

"Pleasure to meet you sir. Please sit down." I say gesturing towards the couch. We both sit down.

"Now Ira, I want to say that on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D., I want you to join us in order to stop let's say an enemy." Fury says.

"Enemy? May I ask who? And why me?" I ask

"Have you heard of the Avengers Initiative?"

"No."

"Well the Avengers Initiative is basically a group of let's say superheros to protect the planet from outside dangers."

"Like what? Space? Alien invasions?"

"Exactly. But this is not your normal E.T., Ira. This is more." Fury says as he hands me a file. I open the file to find information about different people. Steve Rogers (Captain America), Agent Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), Agent Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Dr. Bruce Banner (Hulk), Tony Stark (IronMan), and Thor. Then I found another file with a picture of a glowing cube.

"What is this?" Pointing at the cube.

"That is the tesseract. It's a cube filled with energy. We plan to harvest this energy for more advanced technology. However it has been stolen by us by a god named Loki. Thor's brother, adopted. He took Erik and Agent Barton with him as hostages."

I look at the file about Loki. He seemed kind of cute from the picture. I shook that thought away.

"What do I get from this?"

"A chance to avenge for the death of your family with the help from the avengers."

"How do you know about my family's death?" I asked infuriated. I felt my eyes change to a bright red. **(A/N: Her eyes change to red when she is angry). **Director Fury didn't seem to be apalled by my change.

"We have our ways. Now do you want to join us or not? I would recommend you do. We already have the group together aside from Thor, and Agent Barton of course." Fury asked standing up. _A chance to avenge for the death of your family._ I pondered on that thought for a while. Then I stood up.

"Count me in."


	3. Chapter 3

(Loki's POV)

I look around of what was left of the bifrost. _What happened here?_

"Loki! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead." Odin says. I turn around to see him with a worried look. My brows furrow.

"What? I was waiting for Thor to come back so we can celebrate his heritage of the throne." I reply.

"Loki..."

"Has something happened to Thor? What happened to the Bifrost?"

"Son come here. I have something to tell you." Odin says walking back towards the palace. I follow him. As we are walking back, I catch many of the asgardians whispering about me. Most holding glares or looks of fear. I frowned. Once we entered into father's room, father turned around at sat down. I sat across from him.

"Father is there something wrong?" I question. Odin just looked at me wearily.

"Loki. First thing I have to say. I am not your father."

"What?"

"The day we brought the casket back from Jotunheim, I found you in your father's temple. Abandoned in the cold. Left to die. You were to small to be a frost giant's child, which only meant you are only half frost giant. You are not my son. You are Laufey's," Odin says. My mind swam with the new information. _Laufey's son? I'm half frost giant. No I can't be. But that would explain why I look so different from Odin and Frigga. But they still took care of me no matter what. They knew who I was and yet they still loved me. They treated me like their equal. _I opened my mouth to thank father for what he did. He held his hand up to silence me.

"But before we go any further. I want you to know how much we love you. We only didn't tell you about your true heritage because we wanted to protect you."

I smiled towards him. "Thank you father." I say. Odin let a sigh of relief. "But father, what happened to the Bifrost?"

Odin looked at me "You destroyed it."

"What?" I exclaim. "There is no way I would never do that. I don't even remember doing that. I just remember walking towards the front gate of the palace and then..." I froze. Odin looked at me with concern. He leaned forward in his seat.

"Then what Loki?" He asks.

"I don't know. I just remember seeing black. And a dark menacing voice. Saying that it will take my place and destroy everything I loved." I respond. I shivered. "And then I fell asleep. I woke up and just went to find Thor. Instead I found the broken Bifrost." I shook my head. "I don't get it" Odin looked at me. Then realization dawned in his eyes. He cursed and got up making his way toward the door. I got up.

"Father what is wrong?" I ask following him out the door. "Father wait!" Odin turned around.

I opened my mouth to say something but before I could I started to feel lightheaded and I fell to the ground. Darkness surronding me. The last thing I heard was Odin yelling my name.

A/N

Ooh what do you think happened?


	4. Chapter 4

(Loki's POV)

**(A/N: This is a dream. The bolded lines are Loki's thoughts. The normal font is Loki's actions)**

"...there_ is someone here to see you" a girl says._ **What? Who? Where am I?**

**"**_Thank you I'll be there in a few." a voice said._ I turn to see a body shift in bed. A girl. No more than 16 years of age at least. Such a beauty. Her long black hair flowing down to her waist. Her toned long legs. Curvy in all the right places. Her cream colored skin. Her luscious pink lips. Her light blue eyes. Everything about her was perfect. But her eyes they were red and puffy, as if she just cried. I felt a tug in my heart. I felt something in my chest flutter, yearning to embrace her and kiss away all her sorrows. I stood pondering on that as she walked into another room and brushed her teeth. After she walked downstairs. I followed her behind her. Her hips swayed perfectly. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a long deep breath trying to focus.

_ "Hello Ira," _ I open my eyes to see her standing in front of a tall dark man. _"My name is Director Fury and I am here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D." _ **Ira. That's her name. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. ** I walked to her and sat next to her. I didn't listen to their conversation. I found myself staring at her and admiring her beauty. I snapped back into attention when I heard my name. Director Fury handed her a file. Inside were different people. Black Widow, Hawkeye, Ironman, Captain America, Hulk, and Thor. **Thor? What is brother doing here. What is he even doing interfering with the mortal world?** Then Ira pulled out a picture of the tesseract. A glowing cube. **So this is what father was talking about.**

Under the file about the tesseract was me. I studied her face to see her reaction about me. What ever she was thinking, she shook her head to get rid of it. **I wonder what she ws thinking. **She looked up from the file and continued the conversation. I zoned out watching her. Memorizing every feature in her face. When I looked at her eyes, I almost jumped. Her eyes were a blazing red, her jaw clenched. Then after a few minutes her eyes turned back into brown. **What is she? She is mortal is she not? Then why are her eyes like that? **Then Ira stood up and shook Fury's hand.

_"Count me in."_

__**(End of Dream)**

I woke up to find myself in my bedroom. I turned to see father looking out my window. I got up and walked towards father. I stood next to him. For a few minutes we stood there in silence gazing upon Asgard.

"Loki. Are you okay?" Odin questioned.

"Yes father I am but..." I started. I turned to find him staring intently at me. "Father, you are mother are soulmates were you not?"

"Yes we are." He replied

"How did you know you were meant for each other?"

"We knew in our hearts. Whenever we see each other, something flutters in our hearts and demands the attention of the other half. It's hard to explain. It feels like you want to be with them everywhere they go. But son, why do you ask such question?"

I didn't answer. "Did you have dreams about her father? Like as if you are replaying a memory or experiencing something with her but she doesn't know you are there watching her?"

"Yes we did. When you do that usually meant that your soulmate is about to run into trouble or already is. Again why ask such a question?"

"I had a dream about a girl. Her name is Ira," I turned to father. His eyes held something, but I couldn't understand what. His expression was emotionless. "She is being recruited into some group named S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor was also in there too. And the tesseract. Apparently the mortals have it. And there is me. I am considered the enemy father. And this Director Fury. He said he wanted her to help him find me and the tesseract. But what startled me the most was her eyes father."

"What of them?"

"When I first saw her, her eyes were blue. Then during her conversation with Fury, her eyes changed into a deep crimson red. After a few moments they changed to brown. Why is that father. No mortal can do that. What is she?" I looked at father. He seemed to be at war with himself.

"I don't know son. But it seems you have found your soulmate. Go to Midgard now before it is to late." He demanded. I shook my head.

"But father how? The bifrost is destroyed."

"Dark magic son. I'll get you there." Odin said. After his last words, he started chanting some ancient words. Before I knew it was pulled into a dark abyss. I closed my eyes tightly fearing for pain. But when nothing happened for a while I opened my eyes to see my self falling down towards the ground. I landed hard. I struggled getting up. The pain in my back was horrible. I laid there for a while before getting up. I looked around my surroundings. _Where am I? _**Son. Close your eyes and think about the girl. When you see your next target then take action. Your heart will lead you to her.** Listening to father's orders I closed my eyes. I saw myself in a museum in Germany. I opened my eyes and teleported to this so called place named Germany. _I have to find her. I fear I will be to late._


	5. Chapter 5

(Ira's POV)

"Hello there, I am Agent Natasha Romanoff. But you can call me Tasha." Tasha said, extending her hand towards me. I took ahold of her hand and shook it.

"Hi" I replied. Next to her was a tallman. He had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Hi. My name is Steve Rogers. Call me Steve." He says with a smile. I smile back and nod. Then another man with black and white hair comes towards me. He had a purple shirt on and creme colored khakis. He took off his glass and shook my hand.

"And I am Dr. Bruce Banner. It's very nice to meet you." Bruce stated.

"Very nice to meet you too." I answered. Inside I was feeling happy. I don't know why. I just thought that these avengers can actually help me get rid of the man who killed my family. _And they can be my friends too. _I smiled. Then Director Fury walks in. He looks at us and nods.

" ," Fury exclaims "have you found our target?"

"No sir," Harkey replied. "I ha-" Sudennly the alarm went off.

"Sir we found him. In Stuggart Germany. And he isn't trying to blend in very well either." Someone said. Fury nods and turns to all of us.

"Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff, you guys will go and find Loki and retrieve him. you continue looking for the tesseract. And you, Ira, go do some training." He informs. We nod and go to our rightful places. I look at the computer that had Loki's face on it. He had an evil smirk on. I looked at him carefully. Something wasn't right about him. _Probably because he is going to go kill some people. Maybe he is going to just stroll in and be part of the crowd and then BAM! kill people. How fun and easy. Wait, what the hell? Why am I thinking like this? _I shake my head and head towards the training room. I found out that not only do my eyes change color, but I can also control fire, water, earth and air. _How interesting._ But they weren't exactly in tip top shape. I guess that is why Fury sent me to the training room. Just so I can sharpen my skills.

What confused me the most was, when I found out about my skills, Agent Hill, Agent Coulson and Director Fury walked in. I expected them to at least freak out. Instead they looked as if they were okay with it. They were like 'Oh no it's ok. We're used to this freaky shit so don't worry about us.'

(Loki's POV)

I land in Germany in front of a museum. I change into my mortal clothing. **(A/N: You guys should already know what his mortal clothing is. If not his outfit is a black suit and green scarf) **I walk silently into the museum to find a party of some sorts. Everyone dressed in a nice attire. An old man is speaking through the microphone in German. I looked around the crowd to look for Ira. But I can't seem to locate her. Just as I was about to give up and look somewhere else, people started screaming running through the front the door. I turn around to find old manbeing pinned to a table having his eye drilled out his face. I looked up at the person who was doing this and I froze. It was me. But not me. A clone. _Am I reliving a memory? No it can't be. _Who is this man? I hid with the crowd as he looked up scanning through. He started walking with the running crowd changing into asgardian armor. My armor. _What the hell? Who is this man. It can't be me because I am standing right here. Could it be. The thing that captured me threatening me the death of my loved ones? The menacing voice? It had to be. _He calmly walked out of the museum and stood behind the crowd. I hid by the statue hoping that he hadn't found me.

"Kneel before me." he said. _He sounds just like me._ THe scared crowd didn't seem to listen. The man looked angry

"I said KNEEL!" He yelled in a booming voice. He striked his scepter onto the ground. Then all of a sudden multiple copies of him surrounded the crowded. The crowd then turned towards him and kneeled. The man spread his arms wide and took a deep breath.

"Isn't this simpler?" he started. I didn't listen to his conversation. I looked around to see if I could do anything. I looked back to the crowd to find an oldman stand up. _What is he doing? That fool. This man can kill him!_

__"Not to men like you" the old man spat

"There are no men like me." the man replied smirking.

"There are always men like you." the old man retorted. The stranger laughed aloud. His took his scepter and pointed towards the old man.

"Look at your elder. Let this be a reminder of your place in this world." stated the man. The scepter glowed and a beam of light was shot towards the man. I ran out of my hiding place to stop but before I could reach my target, another man with a red,white and blue suit came just in time to prevent the death of the old man. The shield he used blocked off the power. _How is that possible?_

"You know the last time I was in Germany, and a man was standing over the people. He and I didn't exactly agree on the same terms." the suited man said nonchalantly. The stranger smirked

"The man out of time." he said. My brows furrowed. _Captain America. Steve Rogers. That's his name. I remember. The file from that night. He was found with the tesseract. Frozen in place for 70 years. _A flying object came around. A woman's voice was heard from the flying object demanding 'Loki' to surrender. Instead he started fighting. Captain took ahold of Loki and threw him backwards. He flew all the way until he landed right in front of me. I looked at him. He saw me and smiled menacingly.

"Hello there. Nice to see you again." He says. He disappears. I look around to find him but he was no where to be found. I turned to my armor and walked out. I spotted the scepter and grabbed ahold of it. I attempted to destroy it. But before I was able to, a light beam hit me square on my chest. I flew back and landed on the stairs. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers came up in front of me.

"Surrender now or fight. Your choice." Tony stated. Pointing his gun towards me. I willingly changed back into just my armor and left my head gear out. I brought my hands in sign of surrender.

"Good choice." Tony said. Steve picked me up and dragged me toward the machine. I got on and was strapped on. I sat there quietly. We took off and we seemed to be high in the air. After a half hour went by a storm was blowing past us. I closed my eyes. _Why did my heart lead me to this Germany place? I didn't find Ira at all._ I noticed Steve and Tony staring at me intently. Eyeing my every move. I sat there quietly wondering about Ira. Then there was some lightening and thunder. I knew what was coming. I leaned forward in my seat looking around.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little lightening?" Steve asks. I looked at him.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows. Especially the situation I am in right now." I replied back frowning. The machine shook violently. Then all of a sudden the door opened. In came Thor. His face held anger._ Oh great. Father hasn't told him anything. _He took one look at me. He grabbed me and leaped out the machine. We landed over a mountain. Obviously Thor dropped me on the way down, so I was tumbling down the ground. I groaned. I got up slowly.

"Loki. What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too."

"Answer me. Where is the tesseract?"

"The tesseract I don't know. I am here to find someone. My soulmate I presume." Thor looked at me with confusion.

"You are lying!"

"No I am not!"

"Now you listen to me-" Thor started. But before he could say anything a red and gold blur whipped my brother away. I was greeted with nothing but empty air.

"I'm listening..." I say. I sighed. Taking a seat on the nearest rock I listened to the men quarreling underneath in the forest. _I can go now. Leave them while they are fighting. No. I won't maybe they can lead me to Ira. If I can persuade them that I am an innocent man, maybe, just maybe they can help me find her. _I closed my eyes on thought of Ira. I saw that she was walking around in a hallway. Every once in a while someone would come and tease her and make fun of her. They were bullying her. Even that Dr. Banner. _Why are they being rude to her_?I shook with anger. _They will pay. Dearly._ I looked even further. It seems that this Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff was also making fun of her. Only person who is not is that man Director Fury. _Oh they will dearly pay._ I let out a sigh of frustration. I opened my eyes to find Thor walking up to me. He grabbed ahold of me and dragged me into the machine. I obliged.

*Few Hours later*

I was aboard a flying fortress. The moment I stepped on the fortress, I was surrounded by guards. They were here to escort me to my cell perhaps. _This is all wrong. I am not the one they want. It's that imposter. But no one will believe me. Since I am the God of Lies of Mischief. But I am bound to tell the truth sometime. Rarely. Ugh. I just need to find Ira. _I turned to see through a window and found that Dr. Banner, working on the scepter. He looked up and took of his spectacles and gazed upon me. _He is going to pay for hurting my soulmate._ I turned my head and looked forward. We crossed a room that led to a massive hallway. Many other people dressed in the similar black attire were walking by us. Them giving me looks. Then I found her. Ira. My eyes widened. _I found her._ But her eyes were puffy and were a blazing shade of blue. She looked up at me and stared at me. I frowned. Something tugged in my heart. I wanted to embrace her and ask her what was causing her so much pain and sorrow. But I knew I couldn't. I looked down. **Loki. My son. She will come to you. She has a feeling towards you. Ira is suspecting something and she will think you have the answers. So don't be disappointed.** I sighed. I walked into my cell. A wide circular glass cage. I placed my hand on the glass and closed my eyes. I thought of Ira. I saw the Avengers making fun of her. For what? I saw that they were pointing at her and laughing. She was looking down at the ground clutching a bear. A toy. What ever reason she had it for, it must have been dear to her. _I will find a way to get out of here. And when I do the Avengers and all of this place will pay for destroying Ira's spirit. _ After a few more moments of taunting, she turned around and ran out of the room. _Soon._


	6. Chapter 6

(Ira's POV)

After moments of taunting, I decided to get out. I bolted out the door and ran into Director Fury.

"Is something wrong Ira?" Fury asks, his voice filled with concern. I looked up at him.

"No nothing is wrong. I just...I have to go." I reply. I pushed him aside and ran to my bedroom, ignoring Fury's calls. I closed the door and locked it, and sank down to the floor my back pressed on the door. I cried and cried for what felt like forever. _What did I do to deserve this? I thought they could be my friends at least. Tony and Steve seemed nice. And Bruce and Natasha. And even Clint and_ Thor **(A/N:Let's say that Hawkeye was captured the same time Loki was and he came back from. Thor is going to be rude in this part. I'm sorry for those who don't like it but it's just how I want it)**._ No. They are all cruel, mean and vicous people._ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Loki_. Those green eyes. I can still see them. He looked so sad and innocent. Not from the picture on the file. _Maybe he is fooling around. He is the God of mischief and lies. _But something was not right. _Wait a minute. I don't remember his eyes being green. Not in the picture. His eyes were blue. That means the Loki we have right now is not the one we are after. But then why do they look the same. Are they twins?_ I got up and headed toward the cell where Loki was held captive. I opened the door and locked it. I headed toward the front of the glass cage to find Loki laying on the bench.

This was the first time I got to see him. His pale skin. Jet black hair reaching to the top of his shoulder. He had a black coat on. Underneath was a black and green tunic. He wore black pants and black boots. His eyes were closed. His lashes long and thick. He was a sight to see.

"Are you done observing?" He asks playfully. I jump startled by his voice. He had a slight accent but his voice sounded like velvet. Like music to my ears. I looked down and blushed. He gave a slight chuckle.

"Look at me," he commands softly. I do. I find him staring at me. Those green emerald eyes were breathtaking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarass you Ira." He smiled.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things. I am a God after all."

"An evil one at that."

"Do you believe that? You sound like you don't believe yourself."

"Of course you are the bad guy. You came here for the tesseract and to detroy this world."

"No I didn't. I came here for a different purpose."

"And what is that?"

"You Ira."

"Me?" I ask flabbergasted. He nods slowly. I shook my head.

"How do I know you are not lying to me?" I question, raising my chin up. Loki slowly pushes himself off the bench and heads towards me. He towers over me. He was tall. Probably 6 foot 3 inches. He was massively tall compared to my 5 foot 4 inches height. He placed his hand on the glass, palm facing me. He looked at me closely. His green eyes swam with emotion. Sadness, love, joy, fear.

"Place you hand where mine is and I'll show you." he commanded nodding towards his hand. At first I felt like he was bringing me into a trap. But something in my heart told me to trust him. So I placed my hand over his palm facing him. Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I gasped. I was taken into a series of flashbacks. One with him walking ot get Thor however he was captured by something. Another of him walking to find out that Thor was on Earth looking for him. Another is of him talking with is father about soulmates. His dream he had of me when I first met Director Fury. Another flashback in Germany when he confronted the man who was imposed as him. Him in the cell shaking with anger when he saw me being bullied by the Avengers. I pulled my hand out.

I gawked at my hand. Then I turned to him. His eyes held fear.

"So...I am your soulmate?"

Loki nods. "Yes you are. I came here because of that dream. Father said to me that soulmates usually have dreams of them to know that they are in trouble or are about to be. Listen to me Ira. I am here to protect you and from the man who killed your family-"

"How did you know?"

"I looked into your memories...sorry" Loki responds looking a bit embarassed. His pale cheeks turned dark slightly. I shook my head.

"No it's okay. I never told anyone. Only Director Fury, you and my maids and butlers know."

"That bear."

"My brothers gave him to me. He is precious to me. That's the only memory I have of them." I started sobbing. Tears ran freely down my cheeks. I felt my eyes change into a light blue. I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I look behind to find Loki. My eyes widened and turned to find Loki was not in his cell.

"How did-"

"Magic. I know a bit of magic. I can anything and everything angel." Loki answered. His grip around my waist tightened. From that simple contact, I felt in my heart that he was the one, and he was not lying to me. I trusted Loki. I turned around and wound my arms around his neck. I nuzzled my face on the crook of his neck. Loki buried his face into my hair and inhaled deeply. We stayed like that for a while. After our hug, he smiled at me sweetly. He leaned forward so our foreheads where touching. inlaced my fingers with his and held him tightly.

"I must go back in angel, or else they will start suspecting." He said. I let out a sigh of disappintment. He smirked and reached for his pocket. He took a necklace out. It was simple gold chain. On the end was a light green teardrop shaped pendant. Loki put the necklace on me.

"So that way whenever you need me, I will come to your aid." he says

"Thank you." I smiled. I felt my eyes change to a green color. He gasped.

"Your eyes" He says awed. I looked down. Loki tipped my chin up and look at my eyes.

"So beautiful," I blushed "Why do your eyes change might I ask?"

"I don't know. They were like that when I was born. They change based on my emotions. Blue whenever I am sad or scared. Red whenever I am angry. And green whenever I am happy."

"So beautiful..." Loki murmurs. "You know green is my favorite color."

"Another reason why I am your soulmate. If you can make me happy all the time, which means my eyes will stay green alot."

"Yes exactly."

"You must go back in," I say. I yawn and I feel my eyes change to a lavender shade.

"You are tired I see. Your eyes show it all." He observes. I nod. I move to the door and then stop on the way. I turn around to see Loki still standing where he was. He looks at me with a yearning. I run to him and hug him tightly. He hugs me back. I step back smiling and then I lean forward and kiss his cheek. When I pulled back Loki seemed stunned. Then he smiled and kissed my cheek and then my forehead.

"Sleep well my angel." I smile as I head back to my room.

**A/N: Comment please. I don't care if they are negative or positive. If I need to work on something please tell me so I can do better. **


	7. Chapter 7

(Unknown's #1 POV)

I watch her leave the emerald prince's cell and head towards her room. I silently follow her. She enters her room, oblivious of my presence. She truly has matured very well. I knew from the day she was born that she would be valuable to me. She is powerful, and wise. Way beyond her powerful. I underestimated her when she excaped me. But no, not anymore. I will take her and use her. Use her so I can rule this wretched planet. Soon.

(Unknown's #2 POV)

I walk hurriedly down the hallway to the healing room. I pass by tortured souls being punished over and over again for the horrible deeds they have done in the mortal world. I burst through the room to find healers around the bed.

"Is it true?" I ask trying to catch my breath. One of the healers looked at me.

"Yes. He is healing at a much rapid pace then intended. Something is happening up in the mortal world. Something that is affecting his sister. All of them are healing to fast. Whatever it is, it's dangerous."

I walk over to the bed. The prince was indeed healing must faster than intended. For the duration of 11 years, only his lower half has healed. Now his arms have healed and is now healing his torso. _Too fast. Even the others are at the same rate. _I look up towards the ceiling. _Ira, please be safe._

(Ira's POV)

Last night sleep was the most peaceful sleep I have ever had my entire life. I get up and brush my teeth. I waked out of my room, still in my shirt and shorts (Pajamas). I see all the pther S.H.I.E.L.D. members in their uniform. A group of them walk by and pointed at me and laughed. I just bent my head down and walked ahead. I reached the cafeteria and grabbed my breakfast. I walked towards the table. I always sat alone. I hurriedly ate my breakfast so I can head straight to the training room. That way I can be alone and not have to deal with anybody today. And also I can think about Loki. I smirked. I finished my breakfast and went to throw away my trash. After dumping the contents, I turn around and ran into someone. I looked down and mumbled a quick apology. I was about to walk past them until the stranger grabbed my arm and yanked me back to my place.

"What the hell." I say looking up. I noticed that it was the avengers. The man holding me was Tony. "Um. Tony would you let me go, I have to do some training."

"You ran into me, you should pay for it." he states coldly. The rest of the avengers murmured their agreements.

"What? It was an accident"

"Whatever, you still ran into me. Now you got my shirt wrinkled." Tony says back. Tightening his grip on my arm. The whole cafeteria became silent. I felt all eyes on me. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Hmm..what should we do? Guys what do you think?" Tony asks turning around to look at the group.

"I have an idea." Natasha says. She walks up to me holding a cup of hot coffee. She splashes the coffee all over me. I screamed in pain as the coffee burned my arms and chest. While screaming the whole cafeteria started laughing at me. I looked around at them. I controlled my self so they didn't have to see my eyes change. I don't want them to think I am some freak. The laughter died down immediately. I looked towards the door to find Director Fury looking at me.

"Everyone back to where you were. Ira come here." He demands. Walking towards Director Fury,I heard snickers and whispering about me. The avengers were laughing hard. Once I approached Director Fury, he reached for my arm. I winced at the pain. My whole upper torso and two arms were burned severly. It hurt to even move. I bit back tears.

"Ira-" Fury started. I ignored him and ran. Ran and ran all the way to my room. I closed the door and locked it. Entering the bathroom, I looked at myself and gasped. My whole upper body from my neck to my waist, including my arms were singed red. The smell of burnt skin was evident. _How am I going to heal this burn without losing it. There is no way I can. I would have to practice some kind of magic or something._ Then it hit me. Loki. He could help me. I reached into my pocket to find the necklace he gave met he night before. I gripped it tightly in my palm and thought about Loki. After a few seconds, I heard a light knock on my bathroom door. I put the necklace back in my pocket and opened the door. Loki was standing there in front of my door. He looked at once and and bolted inside the bathroom with me, closing it. He turned to lock the door and then turned to face me. His eyes filled with fear.

"What happened! How did you injure your self?!" He demands.

"They threw hot coffee on me and it burned my skin."

"Who angel? Tell me."

"The Avengers..."

Loki looked at me with sadness. Then he took a deep breath took my hand.

"Come, sit down. I'll heal you." His hand guiding me to the seat. I sat down and Loki kneeled in front of me.

"Now this may hurt a bit, and I'll try my best not to scare you okay?"

"Loki what-" I gasped. Right before my eyes Loki's skin turned from pale to a dark blue. He opened his eyes and they weren't green anymore. They were red. His face had markings around his forehead and cheeks. He was a sight to see. He reached towards my arms. Squeezing my eyes shut, I was ready to embrace the pain that was yet to come. But it never did. Instead I felt a cool tingling sensation, I let the breath that I was holding. I opened my eyes to see my arms fully healed with new skin. No burn evident. Loki then place his hand on my chest, his fingers splayed across. I blushed. Noticing the change of burnt skin to new rejuvenated skin, I smiled. Loki removed his hand away and was changing back to his normal form.

"Wait." I say. He stops changing and goes back to his blue form. He looks at me curiously as I reach for his cheek. Touching his cheek, feeling a nice cooling sensation. I smile in awe.

"Monster." Loki says turning away.

"No," I reply my other hand reaching for his other cheek, turning his face so he can look at me. Cupping his face, i rubbed my thumbs on his cheeks. "you are no monster to me. You are a sight to see. You don't realize how extraordinary you look." Loki looked at me, his eyes holding happiness. He smiled at me. Loki reached for me, my face between his hands. I lean my head our foreheads touching.

"No, my angel. You are the extraordinary one here." Loki alleged. Before I could respond, Loki kisses me deeply. His cool lips against my warm ones. He traces his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly let him, and I gasp as his tongue explores my mouth. We broke off, trying to catch our breaths. I open my eyes to find Loki staring at me.

"Your eyes are green" Loki says smiling. I nod. "I must go my angel before they realize I'm gone." He gives me another quick kiss before leaving. I stay there still smiling. I run my hands across my lips replaying what happened just a few moments ago. My phone started ringing, breaking me from reverie. I look at the caller i.d. Director Fury.

"Yes sir?"

"Ira, please come down to Loki's cell."

"Ah, may I ask why sir?"

"He requests you." Before I can say anything, Fury hangs up. _Oh god. I hope everything is okay._ I walk toward my bedroom door. Before I opened the door, I put on the necklace. I clutched it tightly. _Loki..._

_"Yes_ _angel?" _ I look around. I could've sworn I heard his voice. Probably imagining things.

_"No darling you are not. Our bond is getting stronger. As soulmates we can read each other's minds._

_"Wow.."_

_"Now hurry angel, I am waiting for you."_ I didn't reply. I ran all the way to his cell. Once I entered I saw all of the Avengers along with Agent Coulson and Agent Hill. I looked at Loki smiling. He smiles back. Walking towards Director Fury still looking at Loki, I stop short when I saw someone standing behind Loki. My smile fades from my face and my eyes widen in fear. It was him. The man with those sick yellow eyes. Behind Loki.

"Loki! Behind you!" I scream, pointing behind him.


End file.
